Ronald Gargan
Ronald_Gargan is a contestant on Big Brother 1 and Big Brother 3 Profile Biography |-|BB1= Retrieved Pre-Season. Why do you want to be in the house? I want to be in the house because I have always wanted to be a housemate. The idea of putting people who have never meet each other before into one house to live with each other, blows me away. What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? * I wanna be seen as "The Shit Stirrer" I love to wind people up! What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? * ' I will bring a lot of energy to the house, along with a very loud and strong personality to shake things up! '''What makes you so special from the other applicants? ' The thing that makes me special from the other applicants is simply the fact YOU HAVE NEVER MET ANYONE LIKE ME! I am courageous, and very innocent looking which I use to my advantage! Personality Hello, How you doing my Names Ronnie Gargan, I am 21 Years old and Im going into the Big Brother House, Whoop, Whoop! If someone gets in my face in that house, Im gonna let loose onto them, there is just no holding back with me not a chance!. I love to shit stir, if two people were arguing I would make things worse as I get great enjoyment out of it! My family see me as quite annoying, but a cute loveable annoying type! I hope theres some fit girls in the house because I love the ladies! Things that I hate is when people go on about themselves, like no one gives a shit! The entertainment with me in the house would be great. I am always lively and if that annoys people, quite frankly I couldn't care less. Belive me I am a really genuine person and I like down to earth people you can sit down and have a chat with. Well Big Brother Reality Season 1, Here I come, WHOOP, WHOOP! |-|BB3= 'Why do you want to be in the house? * ' (Btw I am re-doing my app to make it better) I want too be in the house because last time I had such a great expierence but kinda messed my chances up, this time I am taking no chances, I really wanna win it! 'What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? * ' Last time I was seen as the "Party-Boy" I have changed since then and wanna be seen as "The Playmaker" 'What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? * ' Obviously a lot of enegry, excited arguemtns and overall fun '''Describe yourself in three words Fun,Energetic,Bubbly 'What are your biggest fears? ' STD's Personality HELLO! I am Ronnie and you may recognize me from Era 2, Season 1. Why am I back? God knows! I have changed a lot since season 1, back then I was young, didn't know what I was doing but I got quite far and was seen as a favourite which I really enjoyed. I am back for the laughs, the birds and the excitement of being a housemate. Last time I didn't give a shsmxt if my housemates didn't like me...I STILL DON'T!, Big Brother:FANS VS FAVOURITES LETS GOOO! Trivia * Ronnie and Milan are the first housemates to be evicted in a House vote twist. * Ronnie is the second person from the Green Team to be evicted. Category:Male Category:9th Place Category:Green Team Category:8th Evicted Category:Returning Housemate Category:8th Place Category:4th Evicted